El EVO y la Vestía (Ben T x Rex S)
by Darycat777
Summary: Un extraño EVO de pelo naranja, labios negros como carbón, dientes afilados y de 4 patas con garras súper peligrosas fue lo que atacó a Rex Salazar cuando se abrió el portal de otra dimensión no fue Humongo-saurio ;) (este cap. Único toma lugar en el inicio del famoso crossover de generador Rex y Ben 10 Héroes Unidos sólo que será una parodia hecha por mí).


*

¡¡EL EVO Y LA VESTÍA!!

Mientras Rex trataba de detener a la malvada creación de su hermano César, Alfa, se suponía que era un nanite parecido al Omega de Rex pero este tomó mente propia y quiere dominar no sólo el mundo también sus dimensiones... (Que cosas no?) Rex intento detenerlo pero algo se interpuso en su camino, un portal a otra dimensión, y de ahí se pudo apreciar una sombra que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, cuando aterrizó en la tierra se pudo apreciar lo que era, una vestía sin ojos, sólo llevaba boca y 4 grande patas con garras peligrosas, su peluda piel era naranja y este sólo se dispuso a rugir, Rex solo se dispuso a decir -Wao, un EVO de otra dimensión? Esto se puso mejor!!

-Grrr?- esa era la vestía confundida, inclinó su cabeza a un lado como un perro confuso y claro que estaba confuso por que esa vestía no conoce la palabra "EVO" en ningún lado, el joven Evo activa sus puños mecánicos para atacar a la vestía pero la vestía era tan ágil que esquivo y daño los puños gigantes de este arañando y mordiendo sus circuitos, esto hizo que el joven Evo se asustara -Wow... Ok, ok... Ya veo tranquilo, Lindo perrito... Lindo perrito...

-Arrrrrrr...- la vestía estaba molesta así que este le arañó a Rex el pecho pero calma, no se preocupen sólo fue la parte de arriba de la camiseta de Rex, la vestía bajó la guardia ya que había visto por debajo del arañazo en la camiseta de este un pecho bien atlético, la vestía tenía curiosidad por saber cual era el resto de ese bello cuerpo, a medida que Rex se acercaba a darle otro golpe la vestía lo esquiva terminando de romper por completo la parte delantera de la camiseta del joven evo, y la vestía contempló el torso desnudo de aquel joven, ese torso lo dejó muy excitado tan excitado que este babeaba y mojaba el césped, mientras que el joven evo muy molesto por lo de su camiseta favorita reactivo sus puños mecánicos y en un intento desesperado por golpear a la vestía este sólo se quedó ahí parado esperando a que Rex se acerque -ESTO TE PASA CUANDO TE METES CON LO QUE ES MÍO!!- grito el EVO.

La vestía esperó y esperó a que este se acercara para luego quitarse del medio y hacer que Rex se estrelle contra una pared que estaba detrás suyo (típico de Bugs Bunny XD) el joven evo se quedó inconsciente, la vestía se transforma en un chico de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas y vestido con su típica chaqueta verde, camiseta negra, jeans azules, tenis negros de punta blanca (combers) y en su brazo derecho el reloj conocido como el omnitrix, si era él, Ben Tennyson mejor conocido como "Ben 10", este observó de cerca al EVO y le toco su pecho -Wao... Quien lo diría... Es... Es lindo, guapo... Atractivo... Dios mío nunca había visto tanta belleza junta- decía poniendo ojos de corazón -Pero... Que haré con él?... TENGO UNA IDEA!! ese chico verá la vestía que soy- hace una sonrisa maléfica -Esto será muy divertido-

El peli-castaño se transforma en "fuego pantanoso" y arrastra al EVO para otro lado...

*5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...*

-... A-aw... Que me pasó?... D-donde estoy?...- el joven evo mira a su alrededor y vio que estaba amarrado por... Lianas?... En fin el estaba atado de las piernas, de los brazos, de la cintura y la cabeza, intento liberarse usando su cuchilla pero las lianas se regeneran -Q-QUE CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA??!... AYUDAAAAAAAH!!- el pobre Rex no sabía en donde estaba, parecía un bosque, entre los arbustos se vio un destello verde y de ahí salió la misma vestía con la que estaba peleando y esta vez la vestía sonreía y babeaba por ver al chico amarrado -Grrrrrr~-

-QUE CARAJOS QUIERES?? ¿¿COMERME??

-GRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRR...

-... T-te aseguro q-que no tengo b-buen... S-sabor...- decía Rex con voz aguda y aterrada, pero la vestía no tenía intenciones de comérselo si no de otra cosa...-Q-que harás?

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrr...- los gruñidos de la vestía eran más calmados, la vestía rodeó a Rex sus pasos eran como los un león apunto de pelear, mientras daba vueltas alrededor del EVO este lo olía y el aroma de Rex lo ponía más excitado, el chico estaba nervioso y aterrado, pensaba que era su fin pero no fue así ya que la vestía se puso delante de él con su babeante sonrisa de maniático -Y ahora que harás?...- dijo este, la vestía comenzó a lamer su cara, Rex se puso una cara de asco pero la vestía siguió y siguió lamiendo su cara hasta que la vestía decidió meterle su lengua por la boca del joven EVO, la vestía hizo que Rex le diera una chupada a su lengua e hizo que este jugara con su lengua, después de eso -Ay... Oye... Te gusto? No puedo tener a un Evo de pareja... Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo.- eso hizo que la vestía se pusiera algo molesta así que hizo lo siguiente, se puso detrás del chico, arañó los pantalones del chico y metió su enorme lengua en el culo del EVO -AAAAH HEY HEY OYE AAAAAH~~ O-OYE Y SI T-TENEMOS U-UNA CITA??!

-ARRRRRRR...

-ESO D-DUELE!! AAY AY AY~~

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrr- siguió metiendo su lengua por ahí hasta que su culo quedó muy mojado, el EVO pensó que ya todo pasó... Pero desgraciadamente había algo peor, la vestía se subió por encima de Rex y metió su miembro dentro de aquel chico y este dio un grito que espantó a las aves que estaban en el bosque -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!... NO POR FAVOR CUALQUIER C-COSA MENOS ESTO!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!

-GRRRRRRRRRRR!!- la vestía lo metía con toda velocidad haciendo que este deseé su propia muerte, siguió y siguió embistiendo, Rex no dejaba de gritar de hecho unas lágrimas salían de su triste e incomoda mirada, la vestía era muy fuerte... -AAAH... AAAAH... YAAAA... YAAAAAAAH POR FAVOOOOOR... DÉJAME... ME DUELE MUCHO!!

-GRRRRRAAAAAARRRR- siguió embistiendo con mucha ferocidad al pobre chico evo, por un minuto la vestía siguió arañando la ropa de Rex dejándolo completamente desnudo, la vestía se estaba cansando de embestir pero término corriendose dentro del joven -AAAAAAAHH!!!...- el joven se queja por el dolor y la vestía sólo jadeó -Maldita vestía... Si logro sacarme de estas lianas juro que te castro...- murmuró el violado, entonces la vestía se pone en frente de este cansado y luego un dispositivo en el hombro derecho de la vestía parpadea en rojo, un destello verde brilla delante de los ojos del joven y cuando ese destello se va se puede apreciar al mismísimo Ben 10 cansado y tirado en el suelo... -Ay... Vaya... Oye t-tu no eres fácil...

-U-Un chico... M-me violó?

-Usé a... Vestía... Uno de mis favoritos... Wao... Tienes un cuerpo tan envidiable... -pone ojos de corazón- Me llamo Ben... T-tennyson... Y... Y tu eres?...

-... Alguien que va a vengarse haciéndote lo mismo cuando se suelte de estas malditas lianas...

-... AHORA MISMO TE SUELTO!! *U*

Fin.

Bueno Ben quiere que Rex le de la venganza XD XD...

ESPEREN MI PRÓXIMO CAP ÚNICO!! No sé olviden de comentar que les pareció y darle cariño a este fic... Soy nueva.


End file.
